Lose
by Romancelover312
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is a gentlemen, a mature man and a strong person. He never loses, but when he is with a certain pink haired Medic Nin, he can't help but lose.  Slight Narusaku, Sasusaku and gaasaku. Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a new fic I decided to do, hopefully, you like it. Spent a day ( whole 24 hour) working on it. Please Review!=)

Eating: Cake

Listening; Savin' me~ Nickleback

Mood: Bored to Death

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ne-"

"No, Haruno.'

"But, Neji-"

"No means NO."

"You didn't even let me ask you what I wanted."

"The last time you asked me something, I almost got arrested."

"That was a mistake, okay?"

"No.'

"….You leave me with no choice. If you don't help me, I'll tell everyone about THAT."

"What are you talki- …You wouldn't!"

"I could and would."

"Why you little…."

"Language, Hyuuga. Besides, you're pushing your luck."

"…..What so you want?'

"Well, you see…..I told Ino I had a boyfriend, when I really haden't. Then, Ino told me to go on a double date with me, my boyfriend, Shikamaru and herself. So…..now I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"I understand….you're on your own."

"WHAT! Oh, come on Neji! "

"No."

"Fine, blackmail it is."

"You are such a….."

"Be a gentlemen, Neji. Do you always talk to girls like this?"

"….People won't believe you."

"I have Naruto to back me up.'

"…Fine."

"Really? YAY!"

"But you won't tell anyone what happened when I ate that curry of life, right?'

"Your secret's safe with me."

"….."

"At least pretend you care, neji."

"How could I? you forced me to do this, I could be training at home by now. Instead, I'm here with you, Ino, and Shikamaru, Having a double date. And we're not even dating!"

"Don't talk so loud! If Ino realizes You're not really my boyfriend, I'm DEAD!"

"Why does that matter to me?"

"If I go down, you can bet that the secret is coming out."

"Something, I swear I want to wrap my hands around you're throat."

"Awww, you're too kind."

"Quit being sarcastic."

" …"

"you know…you could have asked Naruto."

"He is dating Hinata."

"Oh ye-. WHAT? When? How come I never knew?"

"Huh? Didn't someone tell you?'

" I never knew about it until now!"

"Wow…..protective big brothers, the scariest types of brothers."

"I'm going to give Naruto a piece of my mind."

"I beat you to it."

"When?"

"When Naruto had to ditch Hinata for a mission. Naruto almost broke his ribs thanks to me."

"Hn.'

"You do remind me of that bastard."

"Huh?"

"Sas-gay Uchiha."

"Oh, him."

"Now that he's gone, you're the next Emo."

"I'm not Emo."

"that's what they all say."

"I hate you."

"WHAT? Can't I kid around?"

" Hey, sorry I took so long-"Ino arrived and it wasn't long before her mouth dropped open when she saw neji Hyuuga.

"Keep your mouth open and bugs will fly in." I comment.

"You- your date is Neji Hyuuga?" Ino mumbled.

"Yeah, something wrong?' Neji seemed impatient.

"N-n-nothing's wrong."

"Hn."

"Hey, wait up Neji-san!"

"What do you want now, I finished pretending to be your boyfriend just two days ago. Do I have to pretend to be your dad or something this thing?'

"Do you ….really think hat lowly of me?"

"..That-that wasn't what I meant."

I avoided his eyes, instead I looked to the side. A sad frown spread around my face.

"Never mind. Tsunade-sama wants to see us."

"us?'

"And Naruto."

"Naruto?'

"Yes, I'm going to find him right now."

As I began to walk away, I felt a grip at my wrist.

"Ma-maybe I could come with you? Four eyes are better than two."

"No thanks. If you follow me around too much, you might end up having to pretend to be my dad."

Neji twitched.

'There is no winning with that woman.' He thought.

Still, he followed her to Naruto's house.

"Oi, Naruto! Open up!" Sakura knocked on the door, to find it unlocked and not even closed.

"Man, I knew there was such a thing called TOO messy. But this is just sad….." Sakura shook her head.

'I can't agree more.'

There were empty ramen cups and used wooden chopsticks mixed with clothes and scrolls.

Naruto was still snoring away, while holding his Kakashi doll, drooling all over it.

"Mmmm, Sakura-chan!"

"Great, one of his sick dreams about me again."

"Wake up BAKA!" Sakura yelled right into his ear.

"Huh?" Naruto shot up like an rocket.

"sakura-chan and Neji-san…" It was oblivious he was half asleep still.

"EH? Neji-san!" His eyes went wide with terror.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"We need to see Tsunade-sama. All three of us."

"Alright, give me a few minutes."

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?' Neji asked.

"Yes, come in. all of you."

"So, what now Grandma?"

"You need to find a person….."

"A Person?" I repeated.

"You all know him…..Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone in the room except Tsunade froze up. Naruto had both an sad and mad emotion. While Sakura's hair covered her face. You couldn't see wither she was smiling, crying or mad at all.

"According from our Anbu Black oops, he was last seen in the Village hidden in the Wind. When you get there, Gaara will give you the details."

"Hai."

"Sakura-chan, it's fine. We'll find him and bring him home." Sakura didn't seem to budge from what Naruto told her.

In trouble, he looked at Neji for help.

"Right, Neji?'

"….yeah."

With that, Sakura stood up.

"You're right. Let's go!" She flashed them both a small smile. Except for neji's, when Sakura smiled at him, it looked lie a scowlish smile.

Moments later, they were jumping from tree to tree.

"hey, Naruto." neji whispered t the idiot.

"Huh?"

"Wh-Wh-what do you do when you make someone mad and want to apologize?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey!=thanks for wasting your time looking at this, hopefully this isn't boring. (Tell me if it is though)

Mood: Calm

Eating: Candy(I'm a junk food addict)

Listening: Diary of Jane~ Breaking Benjamin

"Apologize? That isn't like you Neji."

"Are you going to talk bullshit all day, Naruto?"

"Okay, okay. Geez. Anyway, you just say you're sorry. That person will have to forgive you."

"Have to?"

"Well…that person should. But still, time heals."

"…You're right, did You get it from a book? You could never have thought of these stuff."

"It's a book Sai forced me to read."

"That makes a lot more sense."

**OoOoXxXxXOoOoOoXxXxX**

"Haruno?"

"Hm? Oh, you're still awake." Sakura yawned. It had been hours after we settled for camp. Naruto feel asleep really fast, leaving Neji and Sakura as his watch dogs. Watchdogs that will kill him at morning.

"Yeah. You should go sleep, I'll watch in case of a enemy." Neji sat beside her.

"No need." Sakura yawned AGAIN.

Moments later, she feel asleep on his shoulder.

"No need, huh?" Neji thought. Smirking.

Sakura's head feel right onto his shoulders. Making Neji feel awkward.

**OoOoXxXxXOoOoOoXxXxX**

"Get away Hyuuga!"

"Haruno. Be mature about this would you?"

"Mature? I SLEPT WITH YOU!"

"Correction, you laid your big head on my shoulder when you feel asleep. I didn't fall asleep."

"You were awake? Why didn't you wake you me, you PERVERT!"

"I tried."

You should have tried harder, you know."

"Any harder and I would have killed you."

"I don't care, better than falling asleep around a PERVERT!"

_Twitch. Twitch._

Score board:

Sakura 5

Neji: 0

**OoOoXxXxXOoOoOoXxXxX**

"I hate you, Haruno."

"What?"

"You almost killed me, and you still have the courage to say "What?". I envy you and you're courage."

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Naruto, hurry up!"

"Can't we take a rest, Neji?"

"We're retrieving Sasuke, can you suck it up for once?'

"…" Naruto got up and rushed towards ahead, we see a little girl with brown hair put up on a high pony tail. Around 5 or 6.

"maybe, she could give us some information?'

"She's a girl, Haruno. There's no way She'll know Sasuke or Orochimaru."

"Well, Hyuuga. What do you suggest?"

" We'll find some adults, they might know some Information."

"Ok, Neji. Good luck finding Mr. Nobody, I'm going to talk to that girl, besides, she doesn't look like she has any parents or friends."

"….."

Sakura went forward to the girl.

"Hello. I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

The girl simply looked at Sakura for a minute before pointing to a pile of snow that hadn't been melted yet, if that's possible. But still, Spring has just arrived.

"Snow…..!" Sakura mumbled to herself, then a light bulb went on.

"Snow….. Your name is Yuki, right?( It means snow in Japan)" Sakura asked the girl.

The girl smiled big and nodded.

"What's wrong? Can't you talk?' Naruto asked.

The girl looked sad, after a second, she shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

Everyone gasped loudly.

"Th-That's….." Sakura's eyes were huge.

At the end of her tongue was a seal.

"Do you know what seal that is, Sakura?"

"It's…..a seal that doesn't allow you to talk, if you try to force out a word, it won't work."

Yuki nodded.

"Do you have any parents?" Naruto mumbled.

Yuki pulled on Sakura's sleeve, like she wanted her to go somewhere. Sakura followed the girl, so did Neji and Naruto.

The girl pulled them inside a village. It looked like a tornado had stopped by here. And a lot of destruction was made.

Villagers stopped working to look at the Hidden Leaf Ninjas.

Then, Yuki pulled them towards a graveyard.

A lot of graves were in there.

Yuki pulled them towards two graves.

Neji understood immediately.

"Those are your parents, aren't they?" Yuki nodded at his question. Both Sakura and Naruto gasped quietly with that comment.

"Who did this to your parents an your village? Who?" sakura demanded.

Yuki blinked a few times and pointed to a dead snake below her feet.

Sakura understood. "It was Orochimaru, wasn't it?" Yuki nodded sadly.

"They died in the battle with him, he was like a nightmare." A voice was heard behind all of them, and they all turned around to find an old man.

"And you are?' Neji asked.

"I'm Yuki's grandfather."Come inside, And I'll explain it to you."

**OoOoXxXxXOoOoOoXxXxX**

"Orochimaru and a boy in raven hair and black eyes passed through our village, destroying it. Yuki's parents, along with other villagers were found by Orochimaru and killed. Yuki saw everything, and Orochimaru gave her the seal of not talking."

The old man explained.

"That's unforgivable!" Naruto slammed the table.

"But… when we heard that He was killed y someone, we were overjoyed, it meant there were going to be no more people dying because of him."

"That's really is good news." Naruto said.

"Is something wrong….Sakura?" Neji asked.

Everyone's attention was on Sakura, who's hair was covering her face.

"You….you said that he was with a black haired boy with black eyes right?' Sakura asked.

"Yes, what of it?'

"Was….his name, Sasuke Uchiha by any chance?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload**

**Listening: Face Down**

**Mood: Happy**

**Eating: Nothing**

"Sasuke Uchiha? Yes! How did you know?" The old man replied to Sakura.

"So it was him." Sakura mumbled and walked outside.

Yuki got out of her seat and tried to run after Sakura. But she stopped and looked at neji.

She then pulled his arm. Making Neji struggle.

"What are you d-" Neji stopped yelling as Yuki glared at him and pointed to a sad Cherry blossom sitting on a bench outside. Yuki then pushed him outside.

"You want me to comfort her?" Neji asks Yuki.

Yuki replies with a nod.

Neji groans and walks towards her.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"You know, neji. Sasuke was always an asshole*hic*"

"Sakura, you drank too much."

"Drink a lot my ass!*hic* I'm perfectly *hic* fine!"

"Your drunk."

"Am *hic* not!"

"How did you even get a drink?"

"Yuki's *hic* grandfather gave *hic* to me*hic*"

"Give me that bottle! "

"It's MY sake! Don't touch I-…GIVE IT BACK!"

"No way."

'….*hic*..say….Neji? Has anyone told you how *hic* cute you *hic* are?"

"Wha-"

Before he knew it, Sakura had her lips against his.

When she let go, Neji had the urge to kiss her back.

"*hic* Not a bad kisser*hic*." Sakura rubbed her eyes and fell asleep on Neji's lap.

"Great." Neji mumbled and waited for the sun to rise.

**OoOoOoXxXxXxOoOoOoXxXxXx**

"I WHAT?"

"You kissed me, Haruno."

"Liar!"

"I'm not!'

"…."

Sakura walked towards Neji and once again planted her lips on him.

"What was that for?' Neji smirked.

"If I did kiss you, I would remember if you were a good kisser or not."

"well?'

"…I don't know, let me try again." Sakura smirked.


End file.
